Sesshomaru and Kagura's Eternal Bleached Love
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: In this story the cheating Inutaisho is not Sesshomaru's father but it is Sajin Komamura. Plus Sesshomaru goes to Soul Society to look for Kagura, His eternal love and mate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sesshomaru and Kagura's Eternal Bleached Love **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and ALL of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi , Bleach and ALL of its characters belong to Tite Kubo. This plot however BELONGS TO ME. Pairings= Sesshomaru's mother and Sajin Kommamura, in my story who is the real father and dad of Sesshomaru and as I HATE and DESPISE cheaters. I will be typing a flashback and it will have Barragan Louisenbarn in it, as story in Inuyasha takes place a 1000 or a lot more years, thus the flashback would have before the births of Sesshomaru and of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kagura would be the parents of Kensei, Grimmjaw . Later pairings will be of Kensei and Lisa, Grimmjaw and Neliel, and finally Uryu and Nemu. Oh and I had Sesshomaru and Kagura confess about their physical lust towards each other right during Inuyasha episode 163 when Kagura was in her vacation; my reason of this plot is because of many signs of an one sided love or equal love as Sesshomaru went to Kagura and tried to aid her at the episode of her death and said he didn't come for Naraku as he knew it was her. Anyway at that episode I made them hook up after Kagura challenged Sesshomaru that even if a noble like him would be interested, he cannot win Kagura's love or lust and made them have twin kids but they died with her; Kagura being with kids and about her true motive was unknown by Sesshomaru as he only took the encounter as a challenge. Lemons will be present in Sesshomaru's flashbacks. This chapter begins after Naraku's death and has Sesshomaru moping around and his mother to act OOC. Oh plus the most important note. The timeline of Inuyasha and Bleach are the same. Barragan's and all other arrancars, soul reapers' ages are not said, nor are the ages of Sesshomaru and Kagura. Barragan is Sesshomaru's gramps, being his mother's dad. Nanao is Lisa's and Kensei's daughter, which is not like her role in my other fic: Raditz and Tarble's Soul Reaper Journeys.**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_{This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded mates}_**

**_THIS IS FLASHBACK, WITH "" is Flashback speech_****_. _**

**"This is Normal Speech" **

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**This IS ATTACK NAME and THEIR RECITATION**

**CHAPTER 1: Dreams of The Past, Secrets and Truths Revealed **

It has been twenty-two years since the death of Naraku and twenty-one since the death of his beloved Kagura and their unborn children. Sesshomaru saw how happy Inuyasha and Kagome were, along with Sango and Miroku. He adopted Rin as his daughter, well he and Kagura did many years ago but he finalized it before her death and failed to tell Kagura: who had grown protective of the girl. He was for the first time jealous of the half breed Inuyasha and asked what did he do to deserve unhappiness. He didn't kill any mortals, well those who did not disturb or tangled with him the wrong way. He only killed a lord's men WHEN THEY attacked him, Sesshomaru did not cheat on his first love, as he only fulfilled his duty to make Sara be at peace as because of him, she was devoured by demons. He did not cheat on Kagura, his real interest nor did he aimed to kill Inuyasha's friends. He saved many mortal lives by killing power hungry demons, even brought back a few mortals with his Tenseiga, gifted to him by his _'beloved father'_. That man only gave him grief and never bonded with him and cheated on his mother. He threw the Tenseiga and unsheathed HIS SWORD: BAKUSEIGA. He was about to destroy the Tenseiga when his mother intervened.

"Sesshomaru, stop it! Don't destroy the last and only physical gift left to you by your father!" The woman who was Sesshomaru's mother shrieked. Sesshomaru looked at the one who birthed him and to who he resembled mostly from.

"I no longer care for that bastard man for I Sesshomaru, have surpassed him in strength and power. My blade Bakuseiga was not forged from my fangs but came from within my soul and as an extension to myself. I will remove all traces of that insect, that rotten cheating scum who did not deserve to have you as his mate, nor me as his son. I hate to say this but not even the half breed deserved a father like him." He was then slapped by his mother who was in tears.

"Your father did not cheat on you nor did he cheat on me, but Inutaisho cheated on me with that mortal princess. " Sesshomaru was shocked and when he was about to speak, his mother stopped him and said that she called Inuyasha and his friends to reveal things.

After Inuyasha arrived with his gang, they were all seated and he gave a questioning look to his believed to be older half brother. He was answered with a thoughtful Sesshomaru and then his step mother appeared. Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru resembled her the most. "I called you all here to reveal some truths. Inuyasha, I think you do know that your father was a cheater?" She was answered with a sad nod. "It all started when my father made a pact with the old wolf demon tribe and allied us with them alongside our brethren of the West. The prince of the wolf demons was Sajin Kommamura, while the prince of the West was the bastard Inutaisho. He and Sajin were competitors and rivals in battle, war and my land. However Inutaisho was only seeking my land of the East to increase his power, while Sajin saw it as the land of his beloved and promised to protect it and his beloved. He was shy in expressing his feelings to me though. The three of us grew up together. One day, Inutaisho went off to fight the panther king, who was injured by Sajin. Your father Sesshomaru was Sajin but he died at the hands of Ryokotsei before. Before each went to their battles, my father spoke to me about my wedding arrangement to my love. I thought that it was Sajin but he thought I loved Inutaisho. Inutaisho proposed for my hand in greed of our land and I thought that Sajin went out from his shy self and asked for my hand. Later I heard he died due to not recovering. Then I got to know from Inutaisho that Sajin hated me, which was a lie, your father had two swords Tenken: the underworld sword of punishment and Tenseiga: the sword of life and the underworld. Sajin said Inutaisho to give it to me as a token of what I meant to him. In his sheathe it said that I, Sajin Kommamura the Wolf Demon King will fight for my Love who is my life and I will fight the forces of the underworld for her and come from it if I go there, when she needs me. I wept that day but the bastard Inutaisho lied by saying this sword was gifted to him when Sajin asked him to use Tenseiga in reviving him. He didn't and came leaving my dying love and said the sheathe was not mine but of his love while the sword was his. He even stated that Sajin was sorry for spending his childhood with me. I remember the death of my father.

_**L**__**ord Barragan of the East had died by causes of nature, but before that he united the empires of the East and West with marriage. "My daughter, I wanted to ask whether you wanted to wed Sajin or Inutaisho but Inutaisho proposed for your hand and asked my permission, when I heard that Sajin did not love you I agreed. Now he died, so unite our lands." Before the king could hear his daughter's sad agreement, he died.**_

"Inutaisho and I then got married. He hated my guts and I hated his character and personality but still I listened to him. Later however, when he was on one of his journeys I kept hearing of news that he cheated on me but still I remained faithful and devoted. Then when I went with him unnoticed, I saw with my own eyes that that bastard holding hands and sweet talking with mortal princess. I wanted to kill them with my poison and rot their flesh. I did not and at night, I wept and cried.

_**"Oh, why Sajin? Why did you leave me and did not love me. If you did then I wouldn't have to marry that cheating bastard. I gave my virginity to him but my soul and heart belonged to you. When I was ready and was used to Inutaisho, he back stabbed me and cheated me with that floozy of mortal princess. I am the most powerful demon princess and you could have been my demon king. Why did you not love me? Why?" a crying woman wept looking at the moon.**_

_**" I did not hate you my love. Bring MY sheathe from the bastard's drawer and read the inscription. After you do so, I will come to the palace gardens where I gave you a rose. You know before the arrogant loser arrived to the East. I am well and have been under the guidance of our commander general. I am a soul reaper and have been given permission to meet you." That was Sajin's voice but his love could not see him. She followed her soul, heart and mind. She did what she was asked and read the inscriptions, while in tears. Then a gust of wind blew as Sajin Kommamura was there. "Inutaisho the bastard lied. I had no other love except for you. You were the one who cared for me and not for that I was a prince. Many demon princesses asked me to wed them but I did not accept as they saw me as means of new power and land and powerful heir. You did not see me that way because when we met, neither of us knew of each others' heritage. We saved each other from fox and panther demons when we were young. Later we fell in love but I was too shy to tell you. I am sorry." His body as being in the demon world was alive as it was touched by his weeping love's cheeks.**_

_**"Don't apologize, for I should be the one apologizing as I believed Inutaisho. What happened after your battle with Ryokotsei?" Then Sajin told how he was panting and in near death, as a heavily injured Ryokotsei left, and as Inutaisho arrived. Sajin then said how he revealed his secret power to Inutaisho. He removed the sheathe so Inutaisho could use it. As he asked for his friend to save him with it, Inutaisho turned his back and with his cloth o the fire rat, he took the sheathe and left his dying friend. "Inutaisho you power hungry traitorous bastard!" the dying wolf king stated. That was how it went.**_

_**"That bastard!" the lady shouted and vowed on cutting her lands off from him and taking vengeance. Sajin then stopped her by saying Inutaisho did not save him but neither did he kill him. Plus nothing can be done of the past. "How long can you stay in this form?"**_

_**"As long as I am in the demon realm, I will be always in this form but this would be the first and last time I can be here for the living and the dead should not meet, plus my sword can only revive those who have been killed in the last 24 hours. It is the sword of life and revival. It can also be used for other techniques when the true wielder learns a new technique but it can be forced as well by another. I came here to meet you. So that I could hold you again and tell you about my feelings and about the truth. Goodbye my love, my queen." As he was about to leave, he was kissed and strongly grabbed by his queen. She stated that she doesn't want to have a child or children with that cheater or anyone except for Sajin. He told that she wanted to be Sajin's and that she wanted Sajin to be hers for all eternity. "I have, am and always will be yours my love. I too wish we could have an heir: a son or a daughter or children but we can't as Inutaisho would be the father figure and I cannot hold him, give him advice when needed or wanted nor anything" She wanted to be held more and hold her love more; so did Sajin. Then Sajin and the demon queen made love, passionate and animalistic and put their souls, hearts and minds in it. It was time for Sajin to leave as the sun was rising. "I can give him or her one thing though. This amulet was given to me by my friend Shishinki and it is the meido stone. I revived him and he told me of his ability to go to the underworld and open portals there. He did not wish to bring anyone so gave it to me if I failed to revive someone. I said I can only revive someone only once and that I could not revive him another time. He laughed at me and said there was no need for he was taken off guard. Give this to our child when he or she needs it." Sajin said as he left and disappearing.**_

_**"I will." the woman said and left.**_

**"**Later I found out that as Shishinki when avenging Sajin attacked Inutaisho. He battled great but his technique was then stolen by the sword of his friend but the wielder was not him. The bastard when failing to kill Ryokotsei returned to save his mortal princess and his half breed. Well I won't say I am unhappy about it as his son got to know what type of man his father was. Plus why the hell did not you tell the truth you rotten flea?!" Myoga was frightened and said he was told not to and Totosai said he technically did forge the Tenseiga because of the new sheathe. He also told that the sheathes would interfere in their transformations, however the old sheathe of Tenseiga would not but only make Sesshomaru more powerful; although it is unknown who created the Tenseiga.

"My lady, lady Rin and lord Kohaku have been found. Lord Kohaku is in near death situation and the lady was found injured and unconscious. " A guard stated. Sesshomaru quickly went to help his son but was unable to do so he threw the fake sheathe at Totosai's face and grabbed the real sheathe from his mother. The sheathe revealed a chain being self devoured and no demons of the netherworld. A man wearing a pink robe had appeared with a woman wearing an unseen item. Kagome revealed that they were spectacles for helping to see better. Sesshomaru took hold both of swords.

"Well you all do have immense spiritual pressure, while you hold the sword of the dead; but I think that the young couple can see us due to us being in the demon realm. My name is Shunsui Kyoraku and this is my lovely lieutenant Lisa Yodomaru. We are here to perform a soul burial for your dying son-in-law and you cannot revive him for our intervention and as he did not do anything to go to hell. However if you do not let us do our job he will become a hollow." Shunsui stated as he was grabbed by a furious looking Sesshomaru and who was equal in every way to Shunsui.

"Do you know of my real father, Sajin Kommamura?" Shunsui never being held like this except for Yamamoto, Sasakibe and Jyuushiro , gulped.

"Why yes. Your father is very strong and is a fellow captain, in fact he is the new captain of squad seven. If you don't allow me to help your son-in-law he will become a hollow." Sesshomaru let go of Shunsui and let the man work but he failed as the chain was in its last stage and Kohaku vanished. Sesshomaru was angry, Bakuseiga and Tenseiga were pulsing and raging with him. Their target was Shunsui. Shunsui noticing this gave some advice. "Well you could become a soul reaper and look for your son-in-law after dying and you could meet Sajin as well. By the way is this hot and beautiful lady your mother? I've heard so much from Sajin." The nervous captain stated.

"He still remembers and speaks about me?" questioned the gasping lady "Son, I could not join Sajin but you can join Kagura. Don't miss this opportunity." the emotional woman stated.

"Mom, I can't leave you and Rin." stated Sesshomaru

"Daddy, go to grandpa and mommy. Grandma and I will be okay plus we can join you." A conscious Rin stated smiling. She may be older but still had her innocent smile.

"Sesshomaru, Rin is right go and join them. I am so happy that you finally called me mom." the crying mother hugged a shocked Sesshomaru in front of a shocked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then attacked Kagome, which forced Inuyasha to attack using his **wind****scar**. Sesshomaru before the impact lowered his power ALOT and threw down Tenseiga and Bakuseiga. Inuyasha was shocked; not because he killed Sesshomaru for he knew that if Sesshomaru would use his Bakuseiga, it would be Inuyasha dying and even the dragon scaled Tetsuseiga has its absorbing limit. Plus a wind scar, being more powerful than before could not kill Sesshomaru if Sesshomaru did not want to. Sesshomaru then was seen to travel with Shunsui and Lisa leaving the demon realm. Sango also followed with Miroku. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sesshomaru and Kagura's Eternal Bleached Love **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and ALL of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi , Bleach and ALL of its characters belong to Tite Kubo. This plot however BELONGS TO ME. Pairings= Sesshomaru's mother and Sajin Kommamura, in my story who is the real father and dad of Sesshomaru and as I HATE and DESPISE cheaters.**_

**_'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH' _**

**_{This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded mates}_**

**_THIS IS FLASHBACK, WITH "" is Flashback speech_****_. _**

**"This is Normal Speech" **

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**This IS ATTACK NAME and THEIR RECITATION**

**CHAPTER 2: Groups are Separated, New allies are Made, Kagura is Found.**

_**Twenty one years ago, after Kagura met her demise due to Naraku's miasma and unable to be revived by the Tenseiga, she found herself in a dark place. It was a barren desert with dead trees sprouting from the ground. She looked at herself and found that she was alright and had no miasma, only that she had a hole in her abdomen and that she was without child or love. She walked for days and was attacked by weird horned creatures. On the plus side, even if she did not have her fan, they fell to the ground burning in poison. She realized that this place had no sun. She found a gazelle or female dear being hunted down and heard it speak for help. It was no different from her world where stronger demons killed or ate the weaker ones. She decided to help and at that time another woman who was a bit taller than her arrived. The blonde cut the arms while she disintegrated the flesh with miasma.**_

_**"Thank you for your help fellow female vasto-lord. There aren't many female vasto-lordes around and only a few more female lower ranking hollows. I am called Tia Harribel and this is my comrade Appaci. She is an adhuchas along with two of my other followers. We women have banded together in order to protect each other from the males. If you want I can answer your questions. Do you want that?" She was answered with a nod from the confused Kagura.**_

_**At Harribel's hideout, Milo-Rose and Sung-Sun greeted them and the four asked Kagura about her story. "I am a form demon sorceress from the demon realm. I was killed by my deceiving and bastard of a creator. I found myself all healed up and my body relieved of miasma and I can now use it. This world is really no different from my own except that the beings here have holes and males are stronger and more in number to females. In my realm they were equal and many women were stronger than the males. Furthermore the male demons there were pigheaded and perverted; well not the most powerful ones. However I do not know why am I here instead of hell and what is a vasto-lord?"**_

_**"Hollows are those who have had regrets in life though not causing harm intentionally to others. Thus they are not in hell. However most hollows are gillians, the lowest of hollows. Then are the adhuchas, more powerful and in control of gillians and lastly the very few born vasto-lordes due to immense spiritual power. You are one of the few women of that rank. Yo did not go to hell as you intentionally did not harm anyone while you were living but did so as being forced. Where is you hollow hole? It is placed where we lost something. I became a hollow for losing my child and not being able to give birth again. I lost my mate as well." Tia explained.**_

_**"I lost my children as well and the father did not know. My only regret was not being able to tell him how I felt and only gauged at him as a means of escape from my evil master. Later I fell in love with him and did not know how he felt except for his duty and honor as a great demon lord to save me; even if he failed." An almost tearful Kagura stated and Tia felt true and honest sympathy as she herself had a lover, a mate while this woman did not and empathy for their mutual loss of their children.. They decided to ban together and find other female hollows. On their path, the found a young female vasto-lord by the name of Neliel. They continued on with their journey.**_

**IN SOUL SOCIETY, THE SERETAI: SQUAD SEVEN BARRACKS**

Sesshomaru found himself along with Miroku in a barracks. The symbol stated the seventh division. He could not find Kohaku or the Sango woman. They were greeted by a tall man wearing sunglasses. "My name is Tetsuzaimon Iba and I am the lieutenant of squad seven. Captain Kommamura will be here shortly." Then a nine feet and above wolf faced soul reaper came.

"You must be Sesshomaru. You have my eyes and all the other facial features are that of your mothers. You do have my loyalty and honor and calm mind. I heard that your son-in-law and future mate became hollows. Am I correct?" Sesshomaru could not believe that he was facing his real father, his dad after since his birth. He nodded. "Your Bakuseiga has your grandfather's, mother's and your own acid. Impressive and u did surpass Inutaisho, but equal your old man. That bastard took my sword from me and made it as his with a little tinkering of Totosai and discarded the sheathe as it banned him. He tricked you and stole my friends technique but as Tenken and Tenseiga came from my own soul and body, Bakuseiga came from yours. It is time foe the swords of heavenly judgment fuse again. Tenken the heavenly sword of punishment and Tenseiga the sword of heavenly rebirth. You may find another sword of yours after training at the academy. As for your allies, they were sent to Heuco-Mundo and that is my only guess. It is impossible to go there unless a garganta is opened by s hollow. Rest and attend the captains' meeting."

**IN SOUL SOCIETY, THE SERETAI: SQUAD ONE BARRACKS**

"This meeting has been called to introduce captain Kommamura's son to our ranks. He shows extreme levels of spiritual pressure and is of nobility from both sides of his parents. Welcome, young Sesshomaru. I am Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto: the Head Captain or captain general of the soul society and founded the Soul Reaper Academy. On my right are the new captains of squads 2, 3, 5,6, 7, 9, 10 and 12. On my left are the captains of squads 4, 8, 11 and 13 and they all were my students. Your father is as well along with my Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. You are to join the academy and then become a soul reaper squad member of your choosing. You may get to know them. The meeting is adjourned."

An year passed and Sesshomaru became a soul reaper, plus a co-lieutenant of squad seven. He got along well with all the captains, including Soi-fong except he knew Aizen was hiding some secrets. Aizen was fearful of him but did not show it. He got along well with his fellow lieutenants and gillians were like short boring strikes to him, the adhuchas as well. However, one night he faced lot of grief and his reiti sky rocketed. Miroku became the 3rd seat of squad eight for being alike Shunsui. They got along really well. He and Kommamura were the only ones able to calm Sesshomaru. A few months later with hollow bait he attracted a few adhuchas, tortured them in opening a garganta, while leaving with Miroku, Sajin, Tetsuzaimon and Shunsui to retrieve Kagura, Sango and Kohaku.

**IN HEUCO MUNDO**

Sango became a vasto-lord as well and was found by the other females, she became one as of having regrets in wanting to kill her brother and not being able to save him. Kohaku became an adhuchas and found a mighty but nice and lonely vasto-lord by the name of Stark. Barragan Louisenbarn, the oldest hollow and Vasto-Lord ordered his men to retrieve the soul reaper resembling his spiritual pressure and found his only grandson: Sesshomaru and his son-in-law: Sajin Kommamura, the wolf king. "You all are soul reapers but for having ties with me, I will allow you to leave in peace but if my grandson wants to become a hollow along with one of his allies, they can do so BUT may enter the soul society after a LONG time." Sesshomaru and Miroku were bitten by Cho Neng Poww and Findor while the others left. Sesshomaru had his new zanpakuto. He used it on an enemy hollow. **"Purify: Tengoku!"** With that command, a dragon of bright blue light engulfed the area and the hollow's hole closed back up and he was sent to purgatory. Sesshomaru and Miroku searched for their mates and found a fellow vasto-Lord by the name of Stark. They journeyed together as the new member lost his mate as well and is in search for her; Kohaku was fighting a rouge adhuchas nearby and joined.

On another part of Heuco-Mundo, Neliel has grown up and accompanies her three aunt like vasto lords. Sango asked Kagura on when she found out about her feelings for the silent Sesshomaru, after Sango told her tale of love. "It was after he went to netherworld. I thought that I would never see him again and then I realized my feelings for him; however I could not tell. Later, when you were searching for Kohaku I was in my vacation and waiting for Sesshomaru; it was the first time I successfully challenged him into having sex. Then when I got hit by Goryumaru, I drifted and then fell to a pond when Sesshomaru's group was passing. He saved me and when Rin in her own way asked me to stay after realizing that I loved Sesshomaru, I declined and left. The girl did have good intuitions. So has she married Kohaku? Well then that makes us complicated in laws. Anyway, I was happy to see him one last time as I thought I would die. Our unborn boys were not hurt because of their genetic souls. However when I had my heart and got filled with Miasma, I thought we would die alone but he sensed it. I thought the sex was just him accepting a challenge but he too felt love for me and he went to reach for his Tenseiga but I couldn't be saved as it couldn't purify. He came for me when I needed and waned him. However I lo.." Before she could finish, the women's knights and warrior princes in white came. The women were shocked.

"No need to worry for now my new blade can purify and heal ANYTHING of soul or flesh. Plus you didn't lose our sons Kagura. My grandfather Barragan Louisenbarn has said to this Sesshomaru Louisenbarn Kommamura that he sensed one entity like myself and akin to his spiritual pressure and took the baby adhuchas under his wing. I believe he is Grimmjaw, just as you named him." Then the vasto-lord of wind tackled and hugged her love and cried tears of happiness and asked what of the other. "I have reason to believe that we will find him soon as well." They joined Barragan and his empire, while for the first time ever the parents held and trained and loved an embarrassed Grimmjaw though not showing the last part. Back in Soul Society ONLY the Head Captain and Sajin and Hitsugaya and Shunsui knew of Sesshomaru and Miroku while ALL THE REST knew they died.


End file.
